Sezono 11: Sekretoj de la Malpermesita Spinjitzu
|name = Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu |runtime = 11 minutes per episode |episode-count = 30 |airdate = June 22, 2019 |writer = Bragi Schut Kevin Burke Chris Wyatt |director = Peter Hausner |previous = |next = |image = Ninjago Secrets of The Forbidden Spinjitzu Pyro Vipers Poster.png |season = 11 |last-airdate = September 28, 2019}}Season 11 of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, subtitled Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu is preceded by Season 10. The focus Ninja is unknown, but Kai is the mascot character, the Ice Emperor and Aspheera serve as the main antagonists, and the Pyro Vipers and Blizzard Samurai are the season's villainous factions. The season will feature two new locations, the Desert of Doom and Kingdom of Never-Realm. The plot will be centered around Forbidden Spinjitzu. A teaser for this season was released on May 26, 2019. The official trailer was released on June 14, 2019 on the LegoLife app. This season will start airing on June 22, 2019 in the USA.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/showatch/ninjago-masters-of-spinjitzu/listings/ Official Description Basking in the glory of their recent victory, the ninja embark on a new adventure to explore a mysterious pyramid – just for a little light rest and recovery, of course. But has success lulled our heroes into a false sense of security? When the ninja accidentally set an ancient threat loose, nothing could ever have prepared them for the mayhem that follows. Cast *Akita - TBA *Antonia - Brynna Drummond *Aspheera - Pauline Newstone *Char - TBA *Clutch Powers - Ian James Corlett *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Garmadon - Kai Emmet as a child *Gayle Gossip - Kelly Sheridan *Ice Emperor - TBA *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Killow - Garry Chalk *Lil' Nelson - David Reynolds *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Noble - Paul Dobson *Nya - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Police Commissioner - Michael Donovan *Vex - TBA *Wu - Paul Dobson in the present, Madyx Whiteway as a child *Zane - Brent Miller Episodes Sets *70671 Lloyd's Journey *70672 Cole's Dirt Bike *70673 ShuriCopter *70674 Fire Fang *70675 4x4 Katana *70676 Lloyd's Titan Mech *70677 Land Bounty *70678 Castle of the Forsaken Emperor *40342 LEGO NINJAGO 2019 Minifigure Set Spinners *70681 Spinjitzu Slam - Lloyd *70682 Spinjitzu Slam - Jay *70683 Spinjitzu Slam - Zane *70684 Spinjitzu Slam - Kai vs Samurai Trivia *This is the first season to have 11-minute long episodes, and be 30 episodes long. **Despite its shorter individual run-time, this season is set to be the longest season of Ninjago so far. This season features the largest amount of episodes in the series, and the highest amount of content, as in total it is 330 minutes. **It is also the first season to contain more than 13 episodes and the third season since Rebooted not to have 10 episodes. **It is not the first time that an episode lasts 11 minutes, the first time was with the split Pilot Episodes, although this is the first season with that duration. *This is the first season that lasts four months. In this case, it starts on June 22 and ends on September 28. *This is the first season not to be animated by WILFilm ApS. **This is also the first season to be animated by DHX Media. *LEGO has changed the name of the teaser trailer for this season three times, first called LEGO Ninjago - Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Teaser Trailer, then LEGO Ninjago - The All New Series (2019) teaser and finally LEGO Ninjago - New Season (2019). * This is the first season to have an error in the season's poster, which Zane can be found in front of the Fire Fang attacking it and he can also be found in the ShuriCopter. *This season takes place a month after Season 10.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2DRKc8a8H0o *Members of The Fold revealed in their official podcast that they have made a new song for the opening of this season.http://www.thefoldmusiccompany.com/podcast *This season has a currently unknown focus Ninja.https://twitter.com/bragischutjr/status/1138652114564014081 *Starting with the episode "Questing for Quests," there is an intro recapping the events of the previous episode with the new Weekend Whip in the background. **This is also the first season not to have the traditional "previously on Ninjago" section at the beginning of the episodes. **The intro says the episode name, but does not say the episode number. **This is the first season since Season 7: The Hands of Time to feature songs by The Fold in the opening. **This is the first season that features clips from the previous episode in the opening. *A new vehicle called the Land Bounty will appear in this season. The Destiny's Bounty is also used. *According to the sets, there will be several new characters, including the Ice Emperor, Aspheera, General Vex, Blizzard Samurai, Pyro Vipers, and Char. **A new character called Antonia will also appear in this season.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/1058315136451121152 *The Ninja will travel to the Kingdom of Never-Realm. The Ninjas' goal is to use the secrets within the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu to free the realm from its eternal winter. *In the Desert of Doom, the Ninja will face Aspheera and Char to prevent them from getting the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu. **This is similar to when they confronted Morro to get the Scroll of Airjitzu in Season 5. *This is the first season since Season 7 to feature Serpentine. Videos LEGO NINJAGO - Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu – TEASER Gallery AntoniaScript.png|A screenshot that Brent Miller took of the script. Season 11 Poster 1 HD.jpg Season11.jpg AspheeraFacebookPic.jpg Ninjago Season 11 Kai Poster.jpg Ninjago S11 Zane Poster.jpg Forbidden Spinjitzu Ninja.jpg TheNinjaMaskOnS11.png Antonia&Child.png|Antonia and Lil' Nelson Pyramid-0.png|A Pyramid in the Desert of Doom S11 Teaser - Forbidden Spinjitzu Lloyd.png|Forbidden Spinjitzu Lloyd S11 Teaser - Forbidden Spinjitzu Wu.png|Forbidden Spinjitzu Wu OlderPowers.jpeg|Clutch Powers S11Kid Wu & Garmadon.jpeg S11Forbidden Spinjitzu Wu Vs Ninja .jpeg S11Pixal.jpeg LEGO NINJAGO Season 11 teaser trailer 01.jpg NinjagoTeamMessageLEGO.png|The Ninjago team's announcement of the season's content. Screenshot 2019-05-29 at 11.39.28 AM.png S11 Trailer.jpg PyroPuzzleSolved.jpeg|The Ninja and Clutch Powers in front of the Pyro Snakes' mural KaiDying?.jpeg|Aspheera absorbing Kai's Fire. S11E2 Intro.jpg|A recap of "Wasted True Potential" References